


Come back to bed

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horny Newt, Light Smut, M/M, Other, Very light smut, post smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt’s partner is a writer, inspiration strikes at an unfortunate time, Newt is having none of it.Fluff, a little steamy? MaybeGender neutral reader





	Come back to bed

A sudden gasp shot through you, as Newt ran his long, skilled fingers lazily down your bare back, drawing aimless patterns across your still sensitive skin, his handsome freckled face the very picture of relaxed, a content smile at his lips. Your abrupt outburst making him jump, startling him from the blissful moment. 

 

As you leapt out of the welcoming bed, scrabbling around the floor in the pile of discarded clothes , before pulling out Newt’s slightly crumpled shirt, and slipping it over your shoulders. A small seed of concern dropped into Newt’s stomach, ‘are you alright, love?’ he asked as he shuffled to the edge of the bed, watching intently as you rummaged around the small desk for a quill and usable piece of parchment. 

 

His question remained unanswered, curiosity getting the best of him, as it so often did, he found his previously forgotten underwear and pulled them on, padding gently to where you sat, perched on the very edge of the desks seat. He rested his chin on your shoulder, as you scribbled furiously, terrified that this flood of ideas would flutter away as soon as they came. The slight stubble on his cheek rubbing ever so gently against your own, causing far less distraction in you, than it ordinarily would. 

 

Growing a little impatient, Newt began to trail barely their butterfly kisses from your temple, down to the very crook of your beautiful neck, paying extra attention to your pulse point, giving a slight nibble, a faintly smug smirk pulling at his lips as he received a breathy gasp from you, your perfect lips slightly parted. “come back to bed, sweetheart’ he murmured into your soft skin, his voice a little rougher than usual. 

 

It took all of you will power to keep writing, ‘five more minutes, promise’ daring to rip your eyes from the page, to give him the quickest of kisses to his cheek. 

 

This didn’t seem to sooth his frustrations, as he continued his heavenly attack, slipping his shirt off one of your shoulders so that he could leave a trail of soft kisses along your collar bone, setting your skin ablaze for the second time that evening. One large hand resting innocently on your still clothed shoulder, the other drawing patterns onto your thigh. 

 

As he came back to nibble at your sensitive spot once more, you threw the quill down, happy that you had scribbled all of your ideas down, and leapt into newt’s arms, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
